Cuento de hadas
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: A veces, el prícipe azul sí existe.


Disclaimer: Nada es mio J. K Rowling es la propietaria de todo esto.

Lo había visto por primera vez hablando con Harry Potter, antes de una de las pruebas de los Tres Magos. Era un muchacho alto, pelirrojo de cabello largo y con un aire de rebeldía que la impresionó. Era uno de esos típicos muchachos británicos que en Francia, ella no veía dado que solían ser todos bastante "correctos".  
>La mayoría quedaba impresionado por su belleza, no eran capaces de decirle una frase coherente sin que terminaran babeando o tartamudeando como infantes que recién aprenden a hablar. Por eso la primera vez que Fleur Delacour habló con Bill Weasley, quedó impresionada. Ni se fijaba en su lindo cuerpo, ni siquiera la atravesaba con la mirada, para Fleur hablar con el mayor de los Weasley, era realmente agradable.<br>Fue así como se enteró que a Bill le gustaba el Quidditch, aún más que trabajar en Gringotts, que le gustaba leer sobre historia de la magia, que había sido el primer Weasley en ser Premio Anual, que su boggart era una araña peluda y que era bastante celoso de su hermanita menor. No le gustaba el chocolate, aunque sí las varitas de regalíz. Le gustaba desayunar café y tostadas con mermelada de fresas y era un fanático desquiciado de los Chuddley Cannons.

—Rubí rojo—le dijo Bill, clavándole sus ojos en los celestes de ella y mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Guby gojo… Oh, William , es en vano, jamás pogde pognunciag esa maldita letga.

—Has mejorado, muchísimo, Fleur. Aunque tú creas que no. Eras una buena alumna.

—¿Tu cgees?—preguntó ella jugando con su cabellera rubia.

—Definitivamente. Pero deja de decirme William, porque sino las clases te las dará Krum, que a él las "r" les sobra—agregó riéndose—¿Quieres ir a tomar un café, y descansar un rato?

—Solo me gusta el café de mi país, es muy suave.

—Eso porque no has probado el que se sirve aquí, ¿Quieres?

—De acuegdo, William—agregó ella con una sonrisa y remarcando el nombre que a él mucho no le gustaba.

¿Qué tenía de especial Fleur Delacour que no tuviera alguna de sus novias anteriores? Bueno, muchas cosas. Por empezar su inteligencia y valentía. Ahora que se daba cuenta, todas sus novias habían sido un poco tontas y su única cualidad era la belleza. Fleur, no. Ella complementaba a la perfección la belleza y la intelectualidad, ni que hablar de su valentía. No cualquier chica participaba del Torneo de los Tres Magos como lo había hecho ella. Era especial. Y Bill lo supo en cuanto la vio. Pero había un detalle… Fleur Delacour no era su novia. O no todavía.

—¿Y, qué piensas de nuestro café?

—No está mal, William, pero el fgancés es mejog.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas—dijo mirándolas con ojos divertidos—Tendré que ir a Francia y comprobarlo.

—¿No conoces Fgancia?

—No, a decir verdad no conozco el mundo más allá de Griggots y Hogwarts—respondió Bill, poniéndose serio.

—¡Oh, pego eso no puede seg! ¡Este vegano tu vendgas conmigo a mi país! Y no hay discución, lo mereces, además segá divegtido.

—Es un honor, Fleur… pero no puedo gastar el dinero en un viaje así.

—¡William! ¡Estoy invitándote, además mi familia estagá encantada de conoceg a mi maestgo!

—No sé si merezco tal honor, Fleur, eres muy amable y yo… yo solo lo hago porque me gusta ayudar, no busco ningún rédito con esto.

—Ya cállate, William, o pensaré que guechazas mi ofegta.

—¡¿Qué? No… no, no es eso. Lo pensaré, ¿De acuerdo?, no te prometo nada.

—De acuegdo. Egues más difícil de convenceg que a mi hegmanita para que coma vegduras.

Bill no pudo evitar reirse, y ella lo hizo con él.

Luego del café, Fleur le pidió a Bill que la llevara a algún sitio de la ciudad que ella no conociera. Fue asi que caminando, mientras charlaban de como habían sido sus épocas de escuela, tanto en Hogwarts como en Bauxbattons, llegaron al río Támesis. Durante algún momento del trayecto, Bill debió tomarle la mano, pero él no recordaba cuando, simplemente se dio cuenta de eso, cuando ella se la acarició, distraídamente. Al parecer Fleur tampoco había notado aquella unión con el pelirrojo.  
>Tal vez fuera un gesto un tanto, atrevido y a ella no le gustara, pero Bill sintió la necesidad de rodear su pequeña y bien formada cintura con uno de sus brazos. Su perfume a manzanas llegó hasta él. Soltó la mano de la francesa, e inmediatamente la colocó en su cintura, mirando el río en actitud despreocupada.<br>Fleur sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Aquel joven muchacho era encantador y caballero. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, mientras al igual que él, contemplaba el río como si ese juego de insinuaciones no existiera. Lo siguiente que sintió Fleur fue un beso en su cabeza, dulce y tierno, como el pelirrojo mismo. Alzó la vista, y ambos pares de ojos azules se encontraron.  
>Era demasiado evidente, ambos lo querían, ambos necesitaban de ese contacto. Bill giró hasta quedar delante de ella, y tomándole el rostro con sus manos la besó. Dicen que cada beso es una sensación, pero para Bill y Fleur, no fue una sensación. Tampoco ni dos, ni tres. Fueron una catarata de sentimientos que sería imposible experimentar para alguien que no fueran ellos dos. El contacto de ambas bocas, era sutil, tierno y lleno de sentimientos, una necesidad mutua del uno con el otro. Ella acariciaba su cuello, con una delicadeza digna del país del cual provenía. Bill la sostenía entre sus brazos, negándole cualquier escape, y mostrándole al mundo que Fleur Delacour era suya y de nadie más.<p>

El caer la tarde encontró a los nuevos enamorados, aún contemplando el famoso río londinense. Bill estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de piedra, sobre la orilla del agua, mientras que Fleur reposaba su cabeza en las rodillas de él, completamente acostada. El pelirrojo acariciaba su cabello, mientras ella intentaba contar las pecas de sus brazos, de los cuales no quería soltarse mientras viviese.

—Hasta ahoga llevo ciento cinco…

—Entonces estoy condenado a amarte por ciento cinco años.

—¿Cada peca es un año?

—Si, cuanto más pecas más años y más amor.

—¿Sabes una cosa, William?

El negó mientras seguía jugueteando tiernamente con su cabello.

—Cgeo…Cgeo.. que te amo, Bill.

El mayor de los Weasley se inclinó hasta quedar casi sobre su boca. Ella creyó que la besaría, pero lo siguiente la dejó atónita. Bill hizo aparecer un pequeño anillo con su varita, al tiempo que le preguntaba:

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.

Y el cómo terminó este cuento de hadas todo el mundo lo sabe.


End file.
